


The Small Moments

by wingsofthenight



Series: Found [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU- Dante is Nero's dad, Fluff, Gen, will be marked as complete after each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Cute fluffy drabbles of small moments between father and son.Chapter 1- Decorating the tree with Dante and Nero





	The Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly peeks in the door* Uh... hi guys, been awhile hasn't it?
> 
> Anyway, I'm back with some cuteness. I wanted the Christmas chapter to be longer, but it's a long story (work being insane mostly, I was taking a class, that kind of stuff) has sucked a lot of my motivation away to work on it, and I'm at work or at my aunt's birthday party all day tomorrow. I do hope you enjoy this small drabble though ^^

“Are you going to get a tree to decorate?”

Dante looked up from his magazine to see his son staring at him expectantly. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize what he was talking about, though it was at least only a few seconds this time.

_Ah… it’s that time of year again…_

He really should have seen this coming. Thanksgiving had been a couple weeks ago, and everyone knew what came after that. Lots of people would laugh at him for forgetting when it was so obvious and everywhere.

In his defense though, he avoided the religious parts of the holiday like the plague and it had been years since he had actually celebrated it. Sure, he had a couple friends that celebrated still, but Lady- probably his best friend at this point- had a lot of the same hang ups that he did about this holiday. At most they got together and just drank the night away, and even that was only if they’d had a lot going on that month.

Deciding to leave it up to his son, he asked, “Why, you want to?”

Nero looked down and shuffled his feet, scratching his nose. Dante gave a small smile before standing and walking over to ruffle his hair. “I don’t usually do anything, but I’ll make an exception this year for you.”

More adorable nose scratching. “You don’t have to, I mean it’s a lot of-“

“Don’t care, you want to decorate, we’re decorating.”

“But-“

“Nope, you’re not winning this.”

Nero still looked uncertain, but he had spent enough time with his son these past six months- how had it only been that long? It seemed so much longer- to know how happy he was that they were going to do something. Sure, it would bring back memories, but he’d get to see his kid be happy, and that was all he cared about at this point.

He grinned at him and ruffled his hair again, dodging the expected swat. “I’ll get a tree and all those ornaments soon, just sit tight until then.”

* * *

 

Said time came a little over a week later.

Nero had been sitting on the couch reading a book he’d gotten from the school library when his dad had burst in, carrying a large tree with one hand and about three bags with the other. “Hey kid I got the tree!”

The part devil just stared at him as he walked over to the couches and placed the tree down by the wall. (Using the only one hand too; he made a note to make his dad teach him how to do that because it was cool. Not that he would ever tell him that, the man already had too big of an ego.) Only once it was stable did he set the bags down and start straightening out the branches.

After several moments of just staring at his dad, Nero finally put the book down and tentatively walked over to the tree, startling when Dante immediately began to put some red and black tinsel in his hands. “Hold this while I wrap it around the tree, okay?” he asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer before starting to do just that.

It didn’t take long at all, though Dante ended up having to cut some of it off because it was too long. Once that was done, he took out a couple boxes of plain round ornaments, mostly colored red, black, and blue, with a few purple ones thrown in. After opening it, he turned to him and said, “Sorry for not letting you pick any, but I realized they were on sale at the store for some reason and the place was more of a warzone than some actual demon nests I’ve seen.”

Nero just shook his head, ducking his head and taking one of the ornaments offered to him. He’d never decorated a tree before (or did anything for the holiday really), true, but he shouldn’t be getting this choked up about it.

His dad didn’t say anything though, he just knelt down and gave him a hug, which Nero returned with the hand not holding the ornament.

After a couple minutes he pulled back, trying to disguise the sniff he let out and probably failing, but his dad still didn’t say anything, just ruffled his hair and starting grabbing his own ornaments to place on the tree.

Twenty minutes and some bickering over who got to put the shiniest red ornament on the tree later, they were finished. Well, mostly.

“Where’s the angel for the top?” Nero asked, receiving a disgusted look from his dad.

“An angel in the house of two part devils? Please. I got this instead!” he replied, grabbing a box from the last bag and opening it to reveal…

Nero started laughing hysterically, collapsing to the floor even. “You got… a tiny… little devil!”

Dante grinned at him, removing the tiny little lucifer statue from it’s box. “Hey, got to remind people I’m a devil hunter somehow, can’t be too in the Christmas spirit! You want to put it up?”

The seven-year-old nodded eagerly, taking the statue and not even bothering to protest being lifted up to reach the top since he knew his dad didn’t own a single ladder.

Both father and son stared at the tree with pride. There was a lot of red, yes, but neither of them cared at all; to them, their tree was perfect.

“I can’t wait until Lady sees the statue,” Nero said, a huge grin on his face.

Dante laughed at him. “Neither can I kid. Want to make some sugar cookies? I still have some frosting.”

“Ooh, can we make them look like some of your Devil Arms?”

“What else would we make them look like? Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me Dante wouldn't do this, I dare you.


End file.
